


Abundance (Podfic)

by SpiritedYoungLady



Category: SCP Foundation, Wanderers' Library
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, I guess it's a podfic??, Podfic, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedYoungLady/pseuds/SpiritedYoungLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Out past the woods, in the heath, Abundance had a sacred place. He went there before he grew supper, and we could never follow him. When he got back he would be all bloody from the blighters. Mothers would thank him while they pulled away the young ones what wanted to lick the wounds."<br/>A recording of one of my favorite tales from the Wanderers' Library, sister site of the SCP Foundation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abundance (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abundance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184792) by Silberescher. 



I'm struggling with the audio player, so if that doesn't work, try one of these links:  
http://spirited-young-lady.tumblr.com/post/141676928221/a-recording-of-abundance-from-the-wanderers#notes  
http://www.mediafire.com/download/7rxh6bgo7y84kcx/ABUNDANCE_FINISHED.mp3


End file.
